Thinking About You
by Chumunga64
Summary: Bakugou doesn't care about Uraraka at all. he just thinks she's hot...
1. Chapter 1

If you were to ask Katsuki Bakugou who the most attractive person in the world was he would answer with complete honesty- Katsuki Bakugou. In his eyes nobody is hotter than the explosive soon to be number one hero. He had everything- he was smart, he was chiseled, he was fucking powerful. Nobody could compare to him and he was well aware of it.

That's why whenever he took care of his "pesky teenage urges" the one person he thought about was himself. To anyone else, that might be narcissism to the nth degree but to Bakugou it was just logic. Ever since he was old enough to jerk off he thought about himself. Why wouldn't he? Everyone else around his age were super gross and riddled with pimples. He never had to face that problem due to his quirk. His skin was always smooth as silk, just another reason why he was the object of his own desires.

He spent the night like he spent most nights ever since everyone moved into the dorms- gazing at his own visage. The past couple of weeks had been particularly stressful for the explosive blonde. He was kidnapped when they started their training camp, he failed the license exam (though so did that half and half bastard), and to top it all off he got in a fight with Deku where he was sure Deku let him win. All that stress wasn't good for him so he needed an outlet to unload all that stress.

All of the students were allowed to adorn their rooms with their own interest and Bakugou knew immediately what he wanted- a mirror on the ceiling. Jerking himself off before was simple enough- he just had to think about himself. But now, he was able to look at the body that drove him wild night after night and it was fucking amazing. He actually found himself keeping his cool for longer because of how good he was able to get himself off. Maybe in a couple of months he might prove all those fuckers who called him "volatile" wrong.

But for now, Bakugou was content on basking in the sight of himself. His cock was in hands as he began stroking his own shaft. The fact that any loss of self-control could cause his dick to explode made this all the more amazing. He had to maintain his self-control while getting himself off. Nothing made him more excited than a challenge.

Just as Bakugou was getting ready for the climax, something went wrong. He was fucking himself alright, but someone else flashed in his mind. Chestnut brown hair, pink stained cheeks, and a dazzling smile. The image of Uraraka in his mind's eye was a bit too much for Bakugou and he quickly shook his head to dispel such thoughts. What the fuck was he thinking about? His eyes went back to the sexy as fuck man in the mirror as he continued stroking his member.

Once again Uraraka popped back in his head but this time he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. The first image that flashed in his head was her in that damned cheerleader outfit that fucking Grapist and Pikachu tricked her into wearing. It was fucking stupid that she fell for those idiot's tricks. The fact she willingly did that dumbass cheer routine giving to her...the one that caused to skirt to hike up and exposed her fleshy thighs, the one that caused her breasts to bounce every time she took a leap because she neglected to wear a bra and holy shit those tits were like-

He shook his head again...what the fuck was happening to him? He couldn't afford to think about anyone else right now let alone Round Face. He needed to finish his session since he couldn't imagine anything worse than himself being blueballed. One way or another, that's gonna end up with something blowing up.

For the third time of the night, he had his cock in his hands and for the third time of the night he imagined Uraraka. This time she was naked and _holy fucking shit_ did she have a body! He pictured her right on top of him, bouncing on his cock, the ever-present blush that was on her cheeks were the only things that illuminated the dark room. In his mind's eye Bakugou's hands were gripping those firm tits while she fucking begged for more. Her cunt was stretched wide by his ravenous cock and he loved how her velveteen walls just enveloped him. The best part of all this was how he was able to reduce Uraraka into little more than a wild animal, begging and screaming for more. Yes…he was that fucking good. Uraraka wouldn't be able to live with anyone else after he was done with her, that much was for sure-

"Ahh!"

Shit...he came. He fucking came to Uraraka. Not just that, he came to the image of fucking Uraraka senseless. This wasn't good at all. He couldn't be thinking of someone like her.

Well...that wasn't entirely fair. Uraraka proved time and time again that she wasn't just some fragile flower who could get pushed around. Sure, there was a time where he was disappointed that she seemed to be obsessed with fucking Deku (he was solely concerned with her diminishing performance, honestly) but it seemed that Uraraka bounced back from that crush. After that, she resumed being the badass he knew he could be. Hell, she even started hitting the gym with Shitty Hair and his frog girlfriend more.

And holy shit did working out with Shitty Hair and his Frog Face really work on for her. Bakugou quickly got his phone and scrolled through Kirishima's Instagram page. Most of it were of him and Tsuyu doing couple shit but every now and then he would catch a pic of her. He was lucky that Kirishima managed to snag a video of her doing squats because her ass looked fucking _phenomenal_

Shit...he just realized that he began lusting over Uraraka once again. He had to be objective here- getting caught up in a relationship while in school would just be an unnecessary distraction. He still had to maintain his spot in the pecking order when it came to grades and strength

Then again...a lot of his classmates seemed to be able to do to just that and still find a way to still be alright with school shit. Icy Hot was involved with that fucking vine girl from that class full of extras, Kirishima's grades seemed to actually improve once he started dating that frog girl. Hell, Even Deku was getting some action with Raccoon eyes. If those guys could afford to date and still do shit at UA, how hard could it be?

But did he really have a thing for Uraraka? He had to make sure that he craved _her_ body rather than just being the first hot girl his mind latched on to. He did what he assumed was the simple solution- try to jerk off to the thought every other girl in his class and his other friends and see what happens.

The first girl that popped in his head was that illusion girl he and Icy Hot became friends with. She was pretty hot and he had to admit and it was easy enough to get his mind racing with the possibilities of fucking a girl with the ability to make any scenario happen. For a while, he was happy that this was going well. Unfortunately, the fantasy fell apart when she opened her mouth and screamed "THIS IS FUCKING LIT!"

"Fuck no!" he grunted before moving down the list

Ponytail was hot enough as well. But once again he couldn't bring himself to jack off to her. He just kept thinking of her lecturing him while fucking and nothing turned him off more than a know it all.

He was thankful that he couldn't even _think_ of getting off to Frog face. He didn't want to be the type of fucker that gets a crush on one of his best friends' girl. Shitty Hair and her were good for each other.

Jirou was a bitch so she didn't even register. Though he had to admit- she was a pretty good singer.

He forgot that Invisibitch existed so she was off the list.

He thanked whatever deity was out there that he couldn't jack off to the image of Raccoon Eyes. Nothing would be more embarrassing than falling in love with someone who was head over heels for fucking Deku.

With everyone else down, he had to face the facts- he wanted to fuck Uraraka. That was something. He was going to confront the fact that the first thing that he thought of was her cute smile and not her naked in the morning. Right now, he was tired as fuck.

* * *

"Are you going to touch your food at some point, Bakugou?"

"Wha-? Mind your fucking business Four Eyes!"

"I believe that I should ask you the same thing…"

Bakugou growled "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"If you were staring any harder at Uraraka, your eyes just might pop out of your skull…"

"I'm not staring at anyone dumbass, she's sitting in the table across from us. Not everything I do has a deeper meaning."

Iida took a sip of his orange juice "I suppose if one were to develop an infatuation with one of our classmates, Uraraka would be a suitable candidate. She is quite fetching and has a wonderful personality."

Bakugou gave him a mocking laugh "You actually think I'm in love with fucking Uraraka?! For one of the smartest fuckers in our class you sure are dumb!"

A sly smile appeared on Iida's face "I was suggesting that you thought she was attractive but I suppose "in love" would be an apt descriptor for your feelings."

Iida fucking got him.

"You think you're fucking clever?" he growled at the speedster, who seemed unfazed by everything.

"I had a hunch when you used the term "in love" but you pretty much confirmed my rather flimsy suspicions since you are currently seething with anger."

"Shut up"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve Bakugou, and I respect that. But it also means you're a terrible liar"

"Shut up"

"I am friends with Uraraka, so if you need-"

"Listen Iida, I don't have any feelings for Uraraka!"

Iida clicked his tongue "It won't do you any good to try and suppress your feelings. Bottling up one's emotions will make them explode later, and in your case that statement will be literal."

Bakugou had to admit, Iida was right. Letting all of this shit fester will only cause problems later down the line. The thing was- Iida was wrong, he needed someone to fuck and not some emotional bullshit. Uraraka just happened to be the person that caught his eyes.

"Okay, Fine! I find Uraraka hot and that's fucking it! I don't want to deal with any relationship shit though so you could drop any fucking advice you want to give me."

Iida dragged his palm down his face "Why must you be so difficult even when you admit the truth? Trying to mask your admiration for Uraraka under the guise of physical attraction won't help you in the slightest-"

"I JUST THINK URARAKA'S HOT, DUMBASS!"

It was only after those words left Bakugou's mouth did he realize that he just yelled that in the cafeteria.

In front of all his classmates.

God fucking dammit.


	2. How do you feel?

"I JUST THINK URARAKA'S HOT, DUMBASS!"

The echo of Bakugou's thundering voice reverberated throughout the cafeteria. Every student in Class 1A and a vast Majority of Class 1B froze in confusion. Katsuki Bakugou- the most volatile, single minded person in perhaps the entirety of UA high had just expressed interest for something that didn't have to do with being the number one hero.

The first thing Bakugou noticed was Iida doing his hardest to try and stifle the raucous laughter that was threatening to escape his mouth. Bakugou wanted to go nuclear on his smug face. Ever since they had become acquainted with one another, that bespectacled bastard had done nothing but undermine and snark at him. The fucker was getting too comfortable being his pal.

Bakugou then scanned the rest of the room. He noticed Kirishima and Kaminari spit out their food in surprise. He could just picture that pikachu motherfucker thinking up ways to rile him up while Kirishima will now try his damndest to help him win Uraraka's heart. Don't get him wrong, Bakugou thought that was a bro move but Kirishima's advice for women was beyond stupid.

Bakugou also noticed Midoriya's reaction- the guy cupped his chin and began mumbling like he always did. Bakugou knew that the fucker was probably thinking up ways to shit talk him. The fact that he admitted to some sort of attraction to Uraraka, the girl who until recently was head over heels for him made things worse. That fucking Deku had all the ammo he needed to bring him down and Bakugou knew it.

Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu were shocked at first but continued eating like everything was normal. It takes a lot for them to indulge in gossip. Ashido and Tooru were busy giggling their asses off. They were no doubt discussing some juicy gossip about what Bakugou just said. He added that to the growing pile of "stupid shit he got himself into".

The reaction that mattered to Bakugou the most was Uraraka's of course. As subtle as possible, he trailed his gaze towards her to see what she was thinking. It turns out that a lot of those damn extras were looking at her too. She was beet read as she gazed back at all the eyes on her. She must have felt like she had done something wrong. Bakugou knew that a good majority of those looks were from jealous fuckers who were wondering just what she had that they didn't.

 _A fucking amazing body that's what...and nothing else_ Bakugou thought trying to convince himself. Even though he couldn't help but sigh adoringly as he saw her clasp her hands on her cheeks and float away in embarrassment. Nope, that sigh was only because he saw her ass as she floated up.

The entire situation ended prematurely when the bell rang and everyone had to get back to class. Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu wrangled Uraraka from the ceiling before they left. And just like that, everyone who was ogling at the scene at hand left to go to their classes. Iida seemed to morph back into his usual self and lightly tapped Bakugou on the shoulder

"We mustn't be late for class, Bakugou. Let's go...you can deal with this later."

The blonde wanted to growl at him and tell to get fucked but he knew that Iida had a point. There was no point in missing Midnight's class. He already had enough to deal with and adding a cut class wouldn't help anyone

It was just his luck that class immediately afterwards was "Hero Relationships" taught by Midnight. It felt like the entire day was revolved around the phrase "let's fuck Katsuki Bakugou over"

"Now class, do you know why this class was added to the curriculum, replacing Modern Hero Art History?"

Kaminari raised his hand "Because Mineta caught Ashido blowing Midoriya?" that statement earned a thumbs up from Mina and caused Midoriya to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Midnight pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Though the circumstances are a little weird, you all should be glad that they caused this class to become mandatory."

Sero chuckled "Yeah...didn't know what the purpose of modern hero art history was. This class is understandable. Walking around town you see tons of those cheap tabloid magazines promising those scoops"

"That's correct Sero! Like it or not but heroes influence the society around them. Some of them overshadow movie and music stars in terms of star power. I know that level of fame might seem amazing to you but there are some downsides to all of that. All of your actions will be scrutinized by the press and the public. This could lead to some dire results."

"Look at what has happened when All Might retired. Todoroki's father became the number one hero and suffice to say, not a lot of people were happy with All Might's replacement."

All eyes turned towards Todoroki expecting him to say something regarding Midnight's words. Instead he simply shrugged his shoulders "What? Everything Midnight said is the truth."

Midnight nodded "Thank you for being so understanding Todoroki. I am afraid that All Might set the standard a bit too high for everyone. The man was a machine and seemed to live the hero life to the point where he had little to no personal life. That isn't normal and I want to make sure that nobody expects you to live like that."

"It's human nature to form relationships and heroes do that all the time. What this class aims to teach you is how to handle such relationships. This class is also going to be a sexual education course."

Kaminari raised an eyebrow in interest "Go on…"

Midnight glared at him "I mean that I'm going to teach you about the scientific nature of sexuality including procreation, sexually transmitted infections, how to practice safe sex-"

"Are we going to watch any videos?" Mineta asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, but if you're hoping for something to excite you then you're out of luck." Mineta groaned in defeat.

"Today we are going to be talking about physical attraction-" and on cue, almost everyone started staring at Bakugou. It seemed that either Midnight didn't notice or didn't care because she just continued speaking like nothing happened.

"There is nothing wrong with just finding someone's appearance attractive. As long as both parties consent to intercourse that is purely physical than that is fine. Don't think that everything has to be magical or emotional. Lots of heroes engage in such relationships and it's perfectly normal."

Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise. Midnight's just gave him the answer to the question that plagued his mind. He didn't need to worry about finding Uraraka hot at all! That was one problem out of the way. Now all he needed to do was find a way to get those damn extras from spreading stupid rumors about him because of what he said.

"-Just make sure to try and keep your relationships on the down low, _especially_ if you are involved with another hero."

 **Fuck**

Yaoyorozu raised her hand "why do you single out relationships between two heroes?"

"You see Yaoyorozu, quite a lot of high ranked heroes have large and often obnoxious fanbases. If they witness that a favorite hero of theirs is seeing a hero that they don't like those fans tend to get...rowdy. Take for instance- Mr. Aizawa…"

"Mr. Aizawa?" Yaoyorozu questioned

Midnight laughed "Yes, despite Aizawa's attempts to hide from the spotlight, he had amassed quite a fanbase. A lot of which thinks he should be with Present Mic."

"His best friend?" Tooru called out

"Yes. Apparently, a lot of his and Present Mic's fanbase completely misunderstood their relationship. I don't blame them because a lot of the other teachers including myself thought the same thing."

The entire class laughed at Midnight's confession and Sato asked what was their reaction when the other teachers asked if they were an item.

"Present Mic honestly thought it was pretty hilarious. The man spent a long laughing at the notion while Aizawa was less than impressed and said "I hate you all" in typical Aizawa fashion."

"Back to the topic at hand- when Aizawa's fans found out that he wasn't dating Present Mic and instead was in a relationship with that teacher from Ketsubutsu there was quite the uproar. Ms. Joke actually received some hate mail and death threats from some overzealous fans."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in surprise "That seems extremely rude…"

"It is, but that's what it's like being a celebrity. You have to deal with fans who expect everything from you. If you decide to get into a relationship with someone they don't approve of you either hide it or just ignore the vitriol and your partner might not be willing to endure it. That is why I advocate to keep everything private."

Bakugou took a look at Uraraka and scoffed. He knew how strong she was and that she would never let a bunch of pissants who care way too much about who their favorite hero is dating bother her. Nah, all she cares about is making money and Bakugou respected the hustle. If she wants to make money than she would be fighting to be number one and the blonde was eager to see how far she would go.

He smiled internally at the thought of some fucking loser fans pitching fit at the notion of them being a thing. He could just imagine their greasy, sweaty fingers furiously typing rants about how they don't "belong together" or how he "doesn't deserve her" because she was some sweetheart while he was all business.

A part of him realized that he shouldn't be too keen on the idea of dating Uraraka. That he just wanted to fuck her and get things over with but he wasn't listening to that part right now. It terrified him that the thought of actually dating her bought him some joy.

Even if it was because he got to piss off some losers.

Midnight continued her lecture until the bell rang, signifying the end of the class.

"I won't assign you any homework tonight but I will ask you to think about what I told you seriously. This may seem like a waste of time compared to your other classes but you in a few years from now you'll thank me!"

"Oh yeah, and Iida?"

Iida stood in rapt attention "Yes, Ms. Midnight?"

"Tell your brother that I can't wait for our date this Saturday!"

Iida lowered his head in embarrassment "you shouldn't be discussing such matters in class!"

Midnight scoffed "This is class about relationships, relax! But seriously tell him."

Iida gave her a reluctant nod "Very well...I shall inform him of your excitement"

* * *

"So...why are we in Yaoyorozu's room?" Uraraka asked

Jirou crossed her arms in annoyance "Mina and Tooru called for an "emergency meeting" and Yaomomo thought it was something serious."

Yaoyorozu cocked her head "Is it not serious? They did say it was an emergency"

Tsuyu croaked "this is ridiculous"

Mina huffed "Guys! Bakugou admitting he loves Uraraka _is_ an emergency!"

Jirou sighed "stop exaggerating, he just thinks she's hot…"

"Yeah but this is _Bakugou_ we're talking about! Since when does he care about anything other than being number one?!"

"We didn't think Midoriya cared about anything other than heroics before he started dating Mina. I guess we judged too early again."

Mina huffed once again "We all know how Bakugou is. Him thinking any romantics thoughts must mean that Uraraka is something special!"

At this point, Uraraka's cheeks were a deep crimson color "I'm not...that...good looking"

Mina was flabbergasted at Uraraka's self-deprecation "Do you seriously think you're not hot when you got the attention of Bakugou that pretty much guarantees that tons of other guys think you're hot."

"This is just too much guys...Bakugou likes me! This is just too weird guys!"

"Well, what do you feel about him, Uraraka?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Uh...spicy?"

"...Spicy?" Tsuyu croaked in confusion

"Yeah, I'm with Tsu here...what are we supposed to do with "spicy" Uraraka?"

"I don't know! He's always scarfing down spicy food non-stop like he's possessed! What else can I say about him?"

"How did you notice that? Do you see him eat like that and think "Damn, I wish he would eat me like that" huh, Uraraka?"

"Mina!" Uraraka squealed her name in embarrassment

"We have to be serious here." Momo called out "Uraraka thinking about Bakugou's love for spicy food could mean something…"

The rest of the girls stared at here like she was a ghost

"Are you serious?" Jirou asked

"Yes" she rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Bakugou's love for spicy food presents a cool and confident demeanor. Uraraka probably feels that someone like him could never be interested in someone like her…"

"That's sounds a little crazy..." Mina scrunched her face in confusion. She was about to to laugh it off with Uraraka until she noticed Uraraka cover the gasp threatening to escape her mouth with her hands, causing her to float to the ceiling.

"...am I that easy to read?" Uraraka sighed from the ceiling

The rest of the girls immediately went to reassure her (and retrieve her from the ceiling)

"Bakugou wouldn't be attracted to you if he didn't think you were strong" Tsuyu stated matter of factly. "He see something in you that he really likes...enough to yell it out"

"But what if he said that I'm hot off a dare or something?"

Jirou gave her a blank look "That implies that Bakugou willingly plays games with the others. Face it Uraraka, he likes you and you're worth it and I think you like him back and that's why you're so worried."

Jirou's words hit her hard and made a question endlessly run through her head

"What did she think of Katsuki Bakugou?"


	3. Thinking about him

"What do I think of Katsuki Bakugou?"

It's been an hour since Mina called that "emergency meeting" and that question still reverberated through her mind. she never thought of her with Bakugou before but what he'd said made her question everything about her relationship with the boy.

It started when they fought in the Sports Festival. Bakugou was violent and uncompromising during their fight but above all...he was respectful. She remembered floating in and out of consciousness and hearing the crowd jeer him for going all out against her. She remembered the vitriol he had received for beating such a "fragile little girl". She didn't know who was hurt more from those statements, her or Bakugou. To think that the crowd thought she was nothing more than a damsel in distress almost hurt as much as losing the Sports Festival. It made her think of what everyone else thought of her. Would Deku or Iida treat her with the same ferocity that Bakugou had? The fact that she couldn't answer that question made her feel...wrong.

Bakugou was the one person who respected her enough to go all out. The toughest, most brutal member of her class and probably the entire school thought she was worth something and that made her...happy? It was a weird thought, thinking so highly of someone who kicked your ass but it _was_ a tournament. If you held back on your opponents that meant you didn't respect them at all. All of her friends back then would have certainly held back on not because they hated her or anything but because they genuinely didn't think she could hang with the best.

After their fight, Bakugou started calling her Uraraka. Bakugou never called anyone by their name. Iida was "Four Eyes", Midoriya was "Deku" (something they both did) and even his best friend, Kirishima was relegated to "Shitty Hair". She was referred to as "Round Face" until their fight. After that, he started calling her Uraraka. It wasn't much, but it showed that something had changed between them. She was sure that she had gained some of respect from him and maybe a bit of admiration?

It was a stupid thought but she still felt warm at the thought of having Bakugou admire her even though she was probably overthinking things.

After their fight during their Sports Festival, they hadn't interacted much. She was too absorbed in her crush on Midoriya to notice any other guy. She couldn't believe her crush blinded her to...just about everything. She seldom spoke to her other guy friends such as Iida or Kirishima because she felt she was "betraying" Midoriya (a really stupid thought). She grew to resent Mei Hatsume for getting so close to him physically, which she needed to do to get his measurements. After all, her work on his suits helped save his skin multiple times. It was wrong for Hatsume to be a target of her envy just because she wanted to help Midoriya. For a while, she even forgot why she became a hero because of her crush clouding her mind. It was really childish, letting such a thing affect her so heavily. She was grateful that Midoriya and Mina became a thing because it helped her get over her crush, even if it did hurt her at first.

Bakugou actually became more aloof towards her after her admiration for Midoriya became more well known. Before whenever she greeted him, she was usually met with a monotone "hey" at least. That wasn't much at all but it was something. In the past few months, her greetings were met with a grunt of annoyance at best whenever she actually remembered to say hello to him. Was he actually disappointed in her? She knew that she never quite reached the same heights she did in the Sports Festival but she never really thought of Bakugou feeling the same way. Maybe he looked at her with disdain because he missed the determined and strong-willed girl he fought?

Then today Bakugou admitted he thought "she was hot". At first, she thought it was a prank or dare that made him say that but her friends quickly reminded her that Bakugou wouldn't do such a thing.

She felt so childish thinking about such a thing while getting ready for bed. She thought she got over this crap after she got over Midoriya but here she was thinking about Bakugou. It was a bit different though...She knew Bakugou liked her back.

She felt her cheeks heat up at that thought. Of all girls to develop a crush on, he had one on her. It was both exciting and a bit terrifying. She had to compete with bombshells like Yaoyorozu and Mina but Bakugou saw something in her that at this point she didn't even see in herself.

Was it her looks? She currently in her underwear getting ready for bed so she took a look at herself in the mirror. She let out a disappointed sigh at what she saw. Sure, she started training with Tsu and Kirishima but she still wasn't happy in her own skin. She ran her hands down her fleshy thighs and huffed at some still visible cellulite. She still couldn't understand what she had that Bakugou couldn't get out of his mind.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she checked her bedside clock. It was getting late and losing sleep wasn't an option when she had class tomorrow. She gave herself a reminder to talk to Iida or Kirishima about Bakugou. They were his closest friends so they might provide some insight into Bakugou's feelings.

Uraraka crawled into bed but found that sleep eluded her. She was no stranger to sleepless nights and if she were to guess, everyone in her class had their fair share of such nights. Her mind wandered and sooner or later she focused on familiar fantasies that gave her some relief.

In her fantasies she was one of the top ranked heroes (with a sizable income) and she was partnered with someone of similar standing. Her partner always remained vague, but someone who had all the features that she thought was appealing- rugged good looks, chiseled muscles, and kind and gentle disposition. In her fantasies her partner had took a blow for her and she was helping him recover from the wound. In the middle of it all, she couldn't help but notice how they were giving each other longing looks and her touching became a lot more intimate. After an agonizingly long amount of time, her partner couldn't take it anymore and pulled her in a deep kiss.

Uraraka could feel her cheeks heat up in a way that would give Todoroki pause as she squirmed under the covers. She always wanted to know what it was like...to have someone desire her like that and let her know.

" _I just think Uraraka's hot…"_

She shook her head to dispel Bakugou's words. This was her fantasy and she needed to blow off some steam. She kept imagining herself in her partners strong hands as he gripped her waist and pulled her over him. The scene played over and over in her mind but things started changing. Her partner's vague features became more and more defined...his dark hair became a sandy blonde and his features sharpened until a familiar being was in front of her " _Noooo! She couldn't be having fantasies of him like that!"_ even when she was head over heels for Midoriya, he never invaded her fantasies like Bakugou had just done. She had to stop herself before it was too late...maybe take a cold shower to get her mind off of this particular fantasy.

It was such a simple solution but she found herself going back to what she had just dreamt up. Bakugou was gripping her waist pulling her tightly against his body whose wound mysteriously disappeared. In fact, they weren't even pros anymore...this was their current selves and they were still in uniform! At this point, pressing her thighs together couldn't sate the heat in her core and so Uraraka slipped a hand under her panties, rubbing her fingers against her arousal. A part of her felt embarrassed at how perverted she must have looked right now, shamelessly masturbating thinking of her classmate.

She imagined Bakugou whispering something braggadocious in her ear, something about how he'll "fucking ruin any other guy for him" she paid less attention to his words and more and how his hot breath seemed to cause her frenzied nerves to go into overdrive. Her arms were wrapped around Bakugou's neck as he assaulted her throat with vicious open mouth kisses. The hand that wasn't in her panties slid over her stomach and under her bra, gripping the taut flesh of her breast. She felt bold and dipped her other hand into her womanhood. Her breath hitched as her fantasy became more and more detailed. Bakugou got up and moved his hands to cup her ass as he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. On instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist, she began panting as she pictured the Bakugou in her mind's eyes smirk at her eagerness as he softly kissed her lips.

Uraraka squirmed under her own touch in a way that she never felt before. Somehow the thought of being manhandled Bakugou caused her to lose control of her own body in a way she never thought was possible. Bakugou was now pressing his arousal into her, giving her the friction she desperately craved. He began thrusting his throbbing member into her relentlessly as she felt her finger speed up until she hit the peak and a wave of pleasure washed all over her.

It took her several minutes for her to come down from the tide of euphoria that overtook her and surprisingly, she giggled at what she had just done. She felt that she should have felt ashamed that she felt so jubilant, so _sated_ after what she had just done but she couldn't. In fact, she didn't feel the slightest bit regretful at thinking of Bakugou in such a way. She knew that Bakugou would never be so _depraved_ to do the same thing thinking of her but she at least knew that he thought she was hot.

She let out a contented yawn as she snuggled into her pillows, falling fast asleep. That night, her dreams were filled with a certain explosive blonde...


	4. An Observer

***After a long wait, I bring you a chapter with no smut that is pretty short. This chapter is mostly some worldbuilding with a little twist in the end***

Uraraka woke up with a wide, almost drunken smile splayed across her face. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept so soundly. Nymph-like, she began stretching lazily stretching on her bed as she recalled the events that happened last night and in her dreams. She shivered in equal parts pleasure and discomfort thinking about _him_ like that. She shook her head and headed to the showers, whatever her emotions were doing to her had to wait until class was over.

Uraraka had some familiar faces greet her as soon as stepped in. her and the rest of the girls often looked weary and haggard first thing in the morning and today was no exceptions for everyone besides her.

"Geez Uraraka, you look like you slept well…" Jirou huffed through her fatigue.

"She just found out that Bakugou has a crush on her! She probably slept like a baby thinking about that!" Mina chuckled before she yawned

Momo reprimanded Mina "Calm down, Ashido. If you continue bringing up what happened yesterday than I will be forced to take disciplinary action."

Mina was about to whine back but Jirou answered before her "Calm down, Yaomomo. Once something new hits the scene, Ashido is gonna forget all about Bakugou wanting to bury his face between Uraraka's thighs-"

"JIROU!" Uraraka yelled "Did you really have to say it like that?!"

Jirou shrugged "What I'm saying isn't a lie though."

"You guys are so mean!" Uraraka turned to Mina "Is this is how you felt when you and Deku got caught?"

"If what you're feeling is "pride" then yes, yes it was."

Uraraka almost screeched in shock "How can you feel pride about that?!"

Mina rolled her eyes "Geez Uraraka, take a joke. Besides, we swapped out Midnight's boring ass class for something that could actually help us in the future. Most of us are going to be in serious relationships as we grow and most of us are going to be pro-heroes. Her class is teaching us about stuff that I hadn't even thought about like fan groups hating others for dating a hero they like! Don't tell me you guys aren't thankful you know this stuff?"

The rest of the girls glanced at each other before nodding reluctantly

"Ashido does have a point" Momo said "Midnight's class is teaching us invaluable skills on how property handle relationships and how the public might react to them."

"Yeah Ashido, thanks for blowing Midoriya." Jirou snarked

Mina gave her a cheeky wink and a smile "It was my pleasure, Jirou!" causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

* * *

Since Uraraka arrived in the showers after everyone else, it caused her to be the last person to arrive in class. Once she showed up about five minutes before homeroom began, everyone else was so caught up with their own business that they barely noticed her appear. This gave her the opportunity to observe everyone.

Ashido was leaning on Midoriya's desk and judging by the red that was staining his cheeks, she was flirting super hard with him. A small smile formed on Uraraka's face as she looked at those two. They were so cute together and although it was a bit mean, her and everyone else in class were always eager to see what sort of messes Ashido would get Midoriya in.

Her eyes then wandered to a conversation between Kirishima, Tsuyu, Sero, and Kaminari. Since they were speaking very loudly, Uraraka didn't have to assume what they were saying. Apparently, they were having an argument over what was stickier- Sero's tape or Tsuyu's saliva. Naturally, Kirishima was _loudly_ proclaiming that his girlfriend's saliva was the way stickier than Sero's tape before wiggling his eyebrows and going "Trust me, I have experience" this caused Tsuyu to turn beet red and caused Sero to go "Too much information, dude"

Kaminari gave Kirishima a high five and then said "Sero, do you have anything to go against Kirishima's evidence?"

Sero sighed "I am not gonna do with Kirishima what Tsuyu does with him so I'm just gonna throw in the towel." Sero gave both Kirishima and Tsuyu a congratulatory handshake before bowing in defeat. Kirishima then pumped both fists in the air before enveloping his girlfriend into a hug.

Further down she spotted Todoroki speaking to Jirou and Yaoyorozu. Both girls were giggling as Todoroki scratched the back of his neck nervously. He had his phone out and was showing them something. If Uraraka were to guess, Todoroki was looking to buy his girlfriend a gift and was asking Jirou and Yaoyorozu for advice. Uraraka giggled at how uncharacteristically nervous Todoroki looked but she also noted how sweet it was for Todoroki to care about his girlfriend so much. After they finished their giggling fit, both Jirou and Yaoyorozu moved in closer and gave him advice on what to buy. Apparently, Yaoyorozu got some intel on what Ibara enjoyed from Kendou and she was using that intel to help her friend.

Her friends were so sweet.

She then cast her gaze to Shouji's desk where she saw the normally cool, calm, and collected student's eyes widen in terror and shock. Tooru finally decided to make her move by sitting sidesaddled on his desk. Despite the fact that nothing was visible due to Tooru's quirk, Shouji was clearly perturbed by what was happening judging by the way he waved his hands to and fro while asking "W-What are you d-doing?!"

Judging by the giggle that left Tooru's mouth, she got the reaction that she wanted. Uraraka could see the indents of her fingers as she trailed them up his uniform shirt flirtatiously. Poor Shouji was to frozen in fear to react in any way to Tooru advances. She watched as Tooru leaned in closer and whisper something in his ear. Uraraka could only wish to hear what she said to Shouji because in response, he let out a weak gasp and almost fainted.

Ojiro, Koda, and Tokoyami were observing this spectacle and were less entertained than Uraraka.

She finally observed the person who had been plaguing her thoughts for the last day or so. Bakugou was busy yelling at Iida, something that wasn't an odd sight. Judging by Iida's lack of expression in response to the blonde's loud swears it seemed that Iida wasn't really bothered by his fury, another sight that wasn't so odd. Iida then began speaking too Bakugou like he was just another delinquent instead of the explosive narcissist that he was. The fact that Iida seemingly wasn't intimidated by his behavior seemed to always make Bakugou extremely angry and Uraraka had to admit it was funny.

Unfortunately for Uraraka, she wasn't close enough to hear what the two boys were arguing about, especially coupled with everyone else in the class being just as loud.

"So...about Uraraka…"

"What _about_ Uraraka?"

Iida rolled his eyes "Oh please, don't give me that drivel, Bakugou!"

"Let me say it again- What _about_ Uraraka?"

"She is well aware of your fascination with her. Well...her, and most of the school are aware of your fascination with her. I believe that you should do something about that little "crush" of yours."

"I think you should fucking stick your nose out of my fucking personal business!"

Iida scoffed, not phased in the slightest "I didn't peg you for a coward, Bakugou. I assume all your bluster was hiding a genuinely courageous young man."

Bakugou's eyes narrowed in rage "Call me a coward again, and I'll shove those glasses down your throat."

Iida smirked "Would that be before or after you fail to ask Uraraka out?"

"That was a low blow, Four Eyes"

"A blow that you needed to feel, Bakugou. You should ask her sooner rather than later...She's beautiful and is a wonderful person. Women like her don't go long without suitors biting at her heels and if it's all the same to you, I'd rather have someone like you capture her heart."

Bakugou shook his head in wonder "Shit...with the way you talking about me being a coward I kinda thought that _you were_ gonna ask her soon."

Iida chuckled "You don't have to worry about that, Bakugou. Uraraka and I are merely friends and nothing more."

Bakugou scoffed "Yeah, but I'm still not going to let go of the fact that you called me a fucking coward like that. You seemed fucking pissed too. Awfully bold of you, you dipshit. I don't think I ever saw you interested in a girl."

"That's because I haven't met a woman I'm attracted to."

"Oh? There are a lot of hot girls in this school"

Iida shrugged "What can I say, I see them as all as friends. And since I am the Class President, it would be scandalous for me to be involved with anyone in this class!"

"Whatever...What is your type anyway, Four Eyes?"

"Attractive" Iida answered flatly causing Bakugou to actually chuckle at that response

"Okay, you got me there. But seriously, one of these days I'm gonna find a girl that you will fall for and then I'll get to see you act like a fucking dumbass"

Iida guffawed "I doubt that will happen anytime soon but I do appreciate any further admittance of you unending love for Uraraka. You "fell for her" huh?"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm getting tired of your superiority, you jackass!"

Iida shot him yet another smug smirk "That's a shame, I've been enjoying it quite a bit myself"

Before Bakugou could respond back, Aizawa arrived in class and prompt whipped the entire room into shape. Once he cast his piercing gaze everyone in the room scrambled back into their assigned seats.

Uraraka sighed; looks like her little observation game was over.

* * *

It was time for lunch and Uraraka couldn't help but at the table that Bakugou and Iida were sitting. She was glad that the rest of the girls were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice her staring. It was silly really, acting like this dumb school girl (which, to be fair- she technically was) over a guy. A guy she _knew_ was attracted to him. It should have been simple to walk up to him and talk to the guy. Hell, she had one of her friends there to act as a wingman!

But every time she tried to work up the nerve to do so, her body froze up and she couldn't do anything. This was ridiculous! Her stupid self-esteem issues didn't let her talk to a guy who she knew respected her. The worst Bakugou could say was "I just think you're hot and I'm not looking for a relationship."

Yeah, that was it. She just had to remember that fact. Bakugou wouldn't be cruel enough to publicly denounce her! She wasn't Midoriya!

She realized just how rude that sounded in her head and added "make him treat Deku with respect" as one of her "things to do after her and Bakugou become a lovely couple" list.

Halfway through her stroll to Bakugou and Iida's table (which was about six meters) she suddenly lost her bearings and felt her stomach tighten into a hundred knots. She left the cafeteria as discreetly possible to get her act together in the hallway.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was observing her little "performance" and sighed in disappointment before following her exit.

Uraraka was too busy catching her breath in the hallway that she didn't notice the door open again.

"Uraraka"

She looked up in surprise and saw the last person she would expect

"Shinsou?"


	5. A little help

"Shinsou? W-What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you have an existential crisis trying to walk over to Bakugou's table and I think I almost collapsed into myself from secondhand embarrassment."

Uraraka kicked the dirt in annoyance "You don't need to sugarcoat things…" she said, sarcastically.

"Sorry...but it _was_ hard seeing you so shaky when it came to talking to Bakugou…"

"But why are you helping me? You got into the hero course, isn't that what you wanted? I thought you were all business?"

Shinsou sighed "During the Sports Festival, Midoriya opened up to me and told me that he was rooting for me to become a hero. Not many people said that to me before and I feel like that I should pay that kindness forward. And seeing how you're Midoriya's friend, I figured that I should help you."

"Oh...that makes sense."

"And to be fair, I kinda know the gist of what you feel like."

"You do?"

"Let's just say that I could write a book about crippling self-esteem issues"

Uraraka nodded "Yeah...uh…"

"But I'm better off because I have some friends that will help pick me back up when I'm down and I want to do the same thing for you."

Uraraka smashed her fist into her open palm in excitement "That's it!" she yelled

"Good to see that you're receptive to my idea-"

"You could use your quirk to brainwash me into talking to Bakugou!"

"Well...uh...that-"

"What do you think?" Uraraka smiled as she crossed her arms in triumph "Pretty smart idea, huh?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shinsou practically yelled

"Wha…?"

"Do you know how unethical it would be to use my quirk for romantic purposes?! Even though this is way different than the usual creepy requests that I get, I'm still not going to do it! Besides, I can't get my victims to do complex tasks like what you're asking for…"

Uraraka groaned in defeat "Dang! I thought that was a good idea too! What else can we do?"

"I was thinking more of talking things out so you could gain some confidence."

"Hmm, that's a pretty good idea!"

"Well...I'd say is better than trying to brainwash you to get you to spill your guts."

"Hey! I thought that was pretty smart!"

"No...it was just creepy."

"Pfft! Look at you giving me advice! I didn't know you were such a romantic, Shinsou!"

Shinsou scratched the back of his head "I'm not that smart when it comes to romance either I guess...I'm good at giving advice but not applying it."

Uraraka clasped her hands in excitement "Ooh! Who do you like? Is it someone I know?"

"It's...someone that a lot of people in 1A are acquainted with…"

"Oh! It's one of my classmates?!"

"No…"

"Who is it then?"

"H-Hatsume…"

Uraraka scrunched her face in confusion. Did she hear that right? Hatsume? What could he possibly see in her? Uraraka then began thinking back to all those times she became jealous of the mechanic every time she got her hands on Deku. She was really attractive whenever she wasn't covered in dirt and grease. Hell, she _was_ attractive when she was covered in dirt and grease!

"I see...when did your little crush on Hatsume start?"

"Uh...when she made my Voice changing mask." Shinsou's felt his cheeks heat up as he began talking about Mei "She was just so excited about doing the things she loved...she was all smiles and laughs and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. No other person thus far made me genuinely smile like that."

Uraraka felt her heart melt as she heard him describe Hatsume. It seems that underneath all the world-weary cynicism was a regular teenage boy. She never saw Shinsou genuinely smile like this. Sure, she'd seen him have that weird and creepy smirk but this was different. He actually looked friendly!

"Oh. My. God! That is the cutest thing I've ever heard! It's like you're the main character of some romantic movie!" Uraraka giggled "But did you have to choose _Hatsume_ as the girl you fell for?"

Shinsou huffed in mock annoyance "yeah, and you chose Mr. Personality to have a crush on."

"Hey! Bakugou isn't that-"

"Before you finish that sentence, do you _really_ mean what you're gonna say?"

Uraraka opened her mouth to respond before closing it again.

"Well...what do you say?"

Uraraka groaned in defeat "Okay, you got a point. Bakugou isn't the type of guy women usually fall for. He isn't sweet, gentle, or understanding...like, at all."

"Instead, he's rough, kinda douchey, angry-"

Shinsou noticed Uraraka glare at him and he sighed "But despite all of that crap I can tell that deep down, there's a hero under all that."

"We should really go back in the caf before we get in trouble for hanging out in the halls"

Shinsou nodded "Agreed"

The two of the entered the cafeteria once again and sat down on the table Shinsou was sitting. Even though he made some friends like Ojiro, Midoriya, and Kirishima, Shinsou still preferred to eat alone. The fact that Uraraka, who herself was "school famous" (or rather, infamous) for gaining the attention of Bakugou sat next to her did attract some rather gossipy hens.

Some of whom were Uraraka's own friends

"Hey look!" Mina pointed at the two "Is that Uraraka talking to Shinsou?"

"I guess it is." Momo said "Good for Uraraka for attempting to branch out."

"Do you think she' hanging out with him because she feels bad that he eats alone?" Should any of us hang out with him since he's new to the hero course and probably has no friends here? Mina questioned.

"He actually has some friends." Tsuyu corrected "Shinsou is fairly close with Midoriya, Ojiro, and Eijirou. He just likes eating alone. I don't think Uraraka knows that and is trying to keep him company and he's probably too polite to ask her to leave."

Mina chuckled "Oh man, that's hilarious!"

Even though the girls' suggestions were logical, they were still wrong. Granted, "Uraraka and Shinsou teaming up to give each other advice to win over the people they were attracted to" was a hard scenario to imagine.

"Okay, the fact that we know that Bakugou at the very least thinks your attractive is a good thing."

Uraraka smiled "Yeah...it kind of is…"

"Now we gotta find out what makes Bakugou attracted to you. Got any ideas? I don't know about him as much as you do."

Uraraka frowned "Well...I don't really know actually. I'm not as shapely as Yaoyorozu or Ashido. Hell, I kinda have a muffin top going on whenever I wear tight jeans…"

Shinsou became uncomfortable with the way Uraraka was speaking about herself "Hey, don't say that. Come on, think about it- You got Bakugou to like you. He's like the most elitist person in the school with the way he talks about how nobody is on his level. The fact that he said anything positive about you means that you're a lot better than you think you are."

Uraraka twiddled her thumbs "I guess…"

"And besides, you're fingers look like paw pads."

"What?"

"Paw Pads! Like you have kitten paws. That's something to be proud of, I guess…"

Uraraka looked at her "paw pads" in confusion "Is it?"

Shinsou shrugged "a lot of people are fond of cats"

"Well, I'm not sure about-" she was cut off by the sound of the bell, indicating that lunch was over and that they had to go back to class."

"Damn, we just started talking too…" Shinsou cursed

"Wanna meet up after class ends?" Uraraka asked "I feel like I could talk to you since you're a lot more objective than my friends."

Shinsou nodded "Sure, that sounds good."

Uraraka beamed at him "That's great! I want to talk to you about Hatsume too! I don't think it's fair if you just help me out!"

Unfortunately for them, their conversation was watched by a lot of people with great interest. Unlike Uraraka's friends who were just curious about why they were hanging out; These people were forming malicious theories in their minds. Rumors about Uraraka and Shinsou becoming a thing were starting and it would only be a matter of time until Uraraka became the subject of gossip about dating Shinsou while "leading Bakugou on"

* * *

Tenya Iida felt a paper ball hit the back of his head and chose to ignore it. He was the class representative and it would be uncouth of him to get angry at the such a minor annoyance.

And then another paper ball hit the back of the head

And then another

...and then calculator hit the back of his head.

Iida clutched his head in pain "What in the world-"

"Psst...Four Eyes…"

Iida glared at the blonde who simply shrugged "What? I wanted to get your attention."

"Next time start off with whispering before throwing a calculator at my head, Bakugou"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"So, what do you aim to discuss?"

"You saw Uraraka getting chummy with Brainiac during lunch?"

"No, I was too busy eating my food…"

"Well, Uraraka started chatting up that guy from outta nowhere!"

"So?" Iida could see any problem with this

" _So_!? Isn't it weird that they started randomly hanging out?"

"Not particularly. That's how friendships are formed, I suppose."

"Aren't you a little worried, Four Eyes? That fucker has brainwashing powers…"

Iida narrowed his eyes in confusion "What are you sugge-Oh God! You don't honestly believe that Shinsou was using his quirk to charm Uraraka, do you? That's absurd!"

"All I'm saying is that I don't trust that guy."

"Bakugou, we both know that Shinsou's quirk doesn't allow him to have conversations with the people he brainwashed and we also know that he has nothing but noble attentions. Honestly Bakugou, your jealousy is making you even more irrational than usual."

"I'm not jealous, you jackass! I'm just worried about her."

"You shouldn't be. What you should be concerned about is finally asking her out on a date."

"Again, I only find her hot, Four Eyes."

Iida sighed "Whatever you say, Bakugou…"

* * *

Uraraka and Shinsou were at an outdoor training area, discussing more about their respective crushes and how to approach them.

"So, you got any idea of what Bakugou sees in you?"

"I've been thinking of it for a while and I think I do…"

"What is it?"

"I think he liked my tenacity I showed in our fight in the Sports Festival. After that, he started calling me by my first name."

"Good grief, Only Bakugou could fall for a girl after fighting her."

"I don't think it's like that. I guess it started off as respect and it slowly started forming into a crush."

"The Sports Festival was a while ago. What took you so long to figure it out?"

Urara scratched the back of her nervously and kicked the dirt "Guess I never really noticed. For a while, I was crushing hard on Deku and it gave me tunnel vision. Deku became my world for an embarrassingly long amount of time."

"Wait a minute, you went from crushing on Midoriya to crushing on Bakugou? That's like changing your favorite food from cotton candy to ghost peppers."

Uraraka giggled "Yeah...I guess it is kinda crazy once you think about it. Well, not as crazy as you falling for someone as out there as Hatsume. Do you have any plans to talk to Hatsume?"

"I don't really know what to do. She seems to be solely focused on machines. I don't know what to say to get her attention."

"If it means anything to you, I bet that she would be pleasantly surprised. I mean, most people talk to her just to use her expertise on gadgets to help them. If you talk to her and tell how you feel, you'll probably be the first person to talk to her just to talk to her and not help yourself and I guarantee that she'll remember that."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do! Once she realizes that you want to get to know her instead of just using her gadgeteering genius, she won't know what to do!"

"Wow...thanks for the faith"

Rather unexpectedly, Uraraka enveloped him into a hug

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you silly!"

"Why?"

"I hug all my friends!"

Shinsou smiled at her kindness and hugged her back. It was good to have someone who he could talk to about his crush on Hatsume. That fact she had a similarity "unattainable" crush made him feel like they were kindred spirits. Her positivity made him certain that they could both win the admiration of who they were aiming for.

Unfortunately for them, they were being watched. A bunch of students that thrived on drama followed them after spotting them leave together. In their eyes, this was the juiciest gossip imaginable and they snapped several pictures of their "romantic" hug. Soon, the school would be flooded with pictures Shinsou and Uraraka out on a "date."


	6. Rumors

The amenities of civilization have led to a marked improvement for the quality of life for most people. Advances in healthcare, information, and energy have made it so that more people live comfortably than ever before.

An often-overlooked aspect of modern living is how _fast_ information travels. Lifesaving solutions for ailments can be spread all over the world in mere hours instead of taking weeks and months like in ages long past. Unfortunately, the swift pace of how information travels could be seen as a detriment for people whose lives are often marred by falsities and gossip.

Ochako Uraraka woke up with a loud yawn. It was the last day of class before the weekend and she was feeling optimistic. The advice Shinsou about Bakugou made her feel like she could take on the world! She was going to ask Bakugou what he really thought of her before the weekend was over and this time, she will _not_ let her insecurities get to her. No, she was Ochako _goddamn_ Uraraka and she will talk to Bakugou and find the answers she was looking for.

She grabbed her new phone from the nightstand. It was one of the latest models out there and her father gifted it to her in celebration of their family company scoring a new deal with large corporations. She wasn't Iida, Momo, or Todoroki rich; hell, she was far from it. But the large influx of money lifted a weight off of her shoulders.

She clicked the power button and her vision was assaulted by a bevy of notifications. There were messages from Shinsou, Ashido, Tsuyu, and Kaminari. Not only that but apparently, her instagram profile was tagged more than a dozen times by a bunch of people she knew were in this school. Most of them were second years and students in her grade that weren't in the hero course. She looked at the photo that had her in it to see just what the commotion was about. Maybe Ashido posted an embarrassing photo or video of her dancing during the pink girl's birthday party?

Uraraka's eyes widened in surprise at the now "infamous" photo.

It was her and Shinsou hugging in the training grounds. She went through all the captions and her eyes almost bulged out of her skull in horror. Stuff like "lol, looks like that girl Bakugou thought was hot is dating someone else", "Damn, the Bakugou got led on hard", "holy fuck that girl from 1A is fucking two guys at the same time", and "that ho got caught on camera"

She then looked at all the messages she had received. Every one of them that caught the social media news messaged her to find out what was happening

 **PinkPrincess** : what the hell is going on?!

 **Tsueety** : it looks like people are talking about you.

 **Shinsou** : some people followed us

 **KaminariDamacy** : do you know what questions Ectoplasm gave us for homework?

Okay, that last one didn't have to do with what happened between her and Shinsou but all the crap she saw on instagram combined with the messages left her speechless. Why did all those people follow her and Shinsou to just snap photos of them? What did they gain from spreading such bullshit rumors about her? Uraraka looked at the time on her phone. There wasn't enough time to get angry at the shit that was slung at her. She would have to vent to the girls about this later.

The few students that were left in the halls as she walked to homeroom she spotted some stragglers in the halls. Most of them were second- and third-year students that had enough clout to afford not going to class. Almost all of them snickered as she passed by. It looked like the "Big Three" were an exception with how kind they considering how most of the upperclassmen were arrogant jerks.

As soon as she entered class, most of the eyes were on her. Mina frantically beckoned her seat so they could talk about what happened between her and Shinsou. Uraraka quickly raced to her seat to talk about what happened. But before they could discuss anything, Yaoyorozu pointed out that class would start in five minutes and it would be better to talk about the entire think after class with everyone.

Uraraka sighed in resignation while Mina threw a mini tantrum. Uraraka had to deal with the crappy rumors the entire day before telling her friends the truth. She took a moment to observe the rest of the class and their reaction to the news of her and Shinsou. She figured it would really shallow to just assume that everyone was thinking about rumors that involved her but with the way they reacted to Bakugou yelling that he thought she was hot and all the looks she got when she stepped into the room kinda proved that alt east most of them had a passing interest.

Todoroki seemed the most unaffected as he was calmly sitting with his arms folded across his chest. Midoriya looked like he was frantically explaining something him. If Uraraka was to guess, Mina told Midoriya what happened between her and Shinsou. Uraraka giggled at Todoroki's blatant disinterest in the subject

" _Guess Todoroki doesn't care about something if he's not in the spotlight."_ Uraraka thought

Tooru was busy doing what Midoriya did to Todoroki but with Shouji and Tokoyami. Both boys were confused with what was going on.

"So, they were hugging? What's wrong with that?" Shouji asked

"Rumors are dumb" Tokoyami grumbled

Uraraka sighed _"they sure are"_

Kirishima was fuming at what happened "How the hell could those jerks do this to Shinsou and Uraraka!" Kaminari and Sero were urging him to calm down and get off the desk. Kirishima however, was having none of that.

"All those jerks calling Uraraka a slut or whatever! This is supposed to be a school for goddamn future heroes! Not jackasses that say shit like that!"

"We agree with you dude but you make it sound like we're gonna beat the hell out of a bunch of other students" Sero reasoned "Don't get me wrong- I want to kick the crap out of those guys too, Uraraka is cool with all of us. But we can't just do that." Kaminari nodded, agreeing with Sero's logic.

Kirishima clutched his head in anger "ARRGH! I Know! I'm just pissed"

Uraraka smiled. After such a horrible morning, it was good to know that all of her friends that would stand up for her.

She turned her gaze to Bakugou and he was simply shaking in his seat. Uraraka didn't know what was going on but Bakugou was angry. Anger wasn't a stranger to Bakugou but he never felt such rage before. Even the thought of Midoriya trying to keep up with him when they were kids didn't get him this mad as crazy as that sounds. He wanted to beat the shit out of a lot of people. He wanted to beat the shit of Shinsou for somehow tricking Uraraka into dating him and he wanted to beat the shit out of those fucking extras who called her all those names.

Iida was sitting right in front of him looking melancholic. He knew that Bakugou is most likely seething in anger today and he would have to deal with that. Iida was happy that Uraraka and Shinsou seemed to be happy together but he was also crushed to see the rumors flying within this school. This was UA High and the people spreading such filth sullied the school's reputation!

Once Aizawa came into the room, all talk not related to class stopped.

* * *

After all classes had ended, the students were free to go about as they pleased. Iida noticed Bakugou going straight for the outdoors training area on the outskirts of the campus an shook his head in sympathy. He was going to go talk to him.

"Alright girls. Let's go to Yaomomo's room to find out what the hell is going on!" Mina yelled

"Wait, why do we have to go to my room?" Momo asked

"It's the biggest!"

"But all of our rooms are the same-" she shook her head. This argument was pointless "Never mind, let's just go."

Once the girls were situated in Yaoyorozu's room, they began discussing the elephant in the room.

"Uraraka...do you mind telling us the context of the photo between you and Shinsou?" Yaoyorozu asked

Uraraka sighed "They got it all wrong! Shinsou and I were talking about how to ask out the people who we had crushed on and I hugged him as a friend! We don't like each other at all and I can't believe some people followed us just to spy on us talking!"

Mina's eyes widened "Wait...You guys _aren't_ dating?"

Uraraka shook her head violently "No!"

"That means people were spreading false rumors to vilify you."

"Why would they do that?" Jirou asked

"It's because they are jealous of Uraraka" Tsuyu pointed out

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Why would they be jealous of Uraraka? Tooru questioned "She's awesome but these guys seem to hate her."

"It's because of Bakugou" Tsuyu explained "Even though it doesn't seem like it to us, Bakugou is kinda attractive to girls. He's a jerk but he has a confidence that's appealing to a lot of people. There's also the fact that nobody really thought he cared about girls which made him get an "unattainable appeal" according to Eijirou. That is until he yelled out about how he thought you were attractive, Uraraka. I guess a lot of girls hate you now…"

"Yikes" Mina said through her teeth "Jealousy is an ugly look. I can't believe they dragged your name like that"

"Neither can I" Yaoyorozu said sternly "As a class rep, I must do something"

Jirou recognized the tone of voice Yaoyorozu used "Oh boy, she's in class rep mode…"

"Excuse me ladies, I'm gonna have to call Iida and get this sorted out"

Uraraka waved her hands at Yaoyorozu "You don't need to-"

Yaoyorozu cut her off "as a class rep and your friend we pretty much have to" before she dialed Iida's number

* * *

The outskirts of the campus were rarely populated whenever classes weren't held there. Most of the time, students looking for extra training went to the gym of training facilities closer to the dorms or main campus. As Iida got closer to the training area, the sound of explosions were getting louder and louder. He stopped for a second to put in some earplugs, lest his hearing became damaged beyond repair. Even with the requisite ear protection, the sounds of Bakugou's screaming and explosions were clear.

Once he came across the raging blonde he took a moment to simply observe. Iida figured that letting Bakugou vent his frustrations would make things easier. Iida had to admit, seeing him unleash his full fury on some training dummies was both impressive and a bit frightening. Bakugou tended to go overboard quite a bit but this was something different.

Bakugou let out one final gigantic explosion before panting in weariness. Iida figured this would be a good time to take off the earplugs but once he did he noticed something particular- Bakugou fell to his knees and began punching the ground. Iida heard the angry and surprisingly grief-stricken yells.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He yelled as his fist pounded the dirt. Bakugou continued his assault on the ground until his knuckles and the ground had blood stains on them.

"Recovery Girl is not going to like the fact that you got yourself injured again, Bakugou" Iida made his presence known as he walked up to him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bakugou asked between pants of breath. Iida stopped and took out some tissues from the breast pocket of his jacket before handing them to Bakugou.

"Wipe the blood and dirt off. You might get an infection and that won't do anyone good"

Bakugou grumbled but did what he was told.

"So...You seem frustrated. Seeing as how you demolished this training area."

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"It seems that Uraraka and Shinsou's apparent newfound relationship has caused you some grief…"

Bakugou glared at his friend "Listen Four Eyes, I took enough _shit_ from you about Uraraka for the last couple of days and I don't want to hear any more!"

Iida ignored his threat "I don't see why you would be mad. You told me time and time again you were only interested in her body."

That biting remark set Bakugou off and he lunged at Iida in rage. Unfortunately for him, he was sloppy and exhausted. He spent a good deal of time venting and he had nothing left in the tank. Iida sidestepped and tripped Bakugou over.

"More grief than I assumed"

"Fuck you" Bakugou snarled through his teeth "You smug bastard...don't you care? I thought Uraraka was your friend!"

Iida Scowled "Just what on earth are you trying to say?"

"Look at all this shit that's being thrown her way!"

Iida scoffed "Oh please. You care more about the fact that she's dating Shinsou than anything else…"

Bakugou got up "Alright, fine! I don't like that Uraraka is dating that guy!"

"I don't see why you would be angry. You told me time and time again that you just found Uraraka attractive and expressed a desire to simply have sex with her. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with pursuing purely physical relationships but it seems like she wanted something more- an actual relationship."

"That doesn't mean I still can't be pissed…"

"Actually, it does. She heard you express your desire for her and you did nothing with that. She assumed that you thought that she was attractive and that's it. I mean, you made no attempt to ask her out after that…"

Bakugou glared "You're a fucking terrible friend."

"And I know better than to coddle you and let you wallow in your own mistakes. It looks like this entire debacle made you realize that your feelings for Uraraka run deeper than you thought. You truly care for her, Bakugou."

"And look where catching feelings got me...I'm tired as shit and my fucking knuckles are bleeding"

"Well, there's always-" Iida's phone rang. It was from Yaoyorozu. "Excuse me, Bakugou"

"What is it, Yaoyorozu? What? They aren't? The picture is an attempt to sully her reputation, huh? Alright, I'll be there soon."

"What the hell was that, Four Eyes?"

"We're setting up an emergency class meeting in 30 minutes. It might interest you so be there. Don't force me to drag you there."

Iida left area to discuss the meeting with Momo.

* * *

"I'm here!" Iida announced as he stepped in the backstage area of the school auditorium. Yaoyorozu and Kendou were already discussing what was going on.

"It seems that Uraraka and Shinsou are the subject of false gossip" Momo said

"Yeah, and since Shinsou's is in my class, I had to get involved too." Kendou stated

Iida nodded "So they aren't dating and a bunch of troublemakers made the entire story up and spread it around the school…"

"We're gonna have to inform both of our classes about what happened and then report it to the teachers."

Kendou agreed with Momo "I doubt that anyone from either of our classes would spread this rumor. I take it that the upperclassmen and non hero course students are the reason that that stupid rumor spread. Momo and I told both of our classes to meet here and they should be here soon."

"And I told Bakugou about it so that leaves the one unaccounted member of 1A"

* * *

The three class reps extolled what really happened to the members of their class that were not informed of the true nature of the rumors surrounding Uraraka and Shinsou. The lot of them were outraged. At one point, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu threatened to storm the upperclassmen and other student dormitories and fight each and every one of them. Even Monoma agreed that such cruelty should be punished and that 1A and 1B should team up and right this injustice.

A good number of both class' students got up to comfort both Uraraka and Shinsou and apologize for their assumptions.

"It's alright...you guys did nothing wrong" Shinsou calmly said

"I'm glad that you guys are always there for us!" Uraraka chirped at her friends

"Before any of you do anything rash, please know that all three of us will inform the school staff over the rumors that were spread throughout the school. Proper discipline will be carried out" Iida assured.

* * *

Once the curfew hit, every student went back to their rooms. There was one exception though- Tenya Iida, who was knocking on Bakugou's door

"What the fuck do you want?"

Iida let himself in.

"Who the fuck said you can- Oh, It's you."

"I take it that you're happy about the revelation that Uraraka and Shinsou are just friends?"

"If I say "yes", will you get the hell out?"

Unfortunately, Iida wasn't having any of his snark "You've lucked out today, Bakugou but sooner or later Uraraka _will_ find someone. If you don't make you move after all this then you have nobody to blame but yourself." Iida left his room, leaving Bakugou to think about those words.

 ***So I gave Uraraka's parent's a break and I needed a way to justify her having a modern phone. I also decided to put Shinsou in Class 1B so if he ends up going to 1A in canon I'm screwed.**

 **I hope I didn't make Iida to mean here***


	7. Decisions, decisions

Bakugou lay in bed just thinking about the events that had just transpired in the last couple of days. It all started when he blurted out that he _just_ found her hot. The entire fucking school got whipped into a goddamn frenzy for some reason. He didn't know why any of those losers cared about his feelings for Uraraka but he did know that saying that he just thought she was hot somehow made him reevaluate everything about her.

It was supposed to be simple- he thought she was hot as fuck and that's it. That was normal. He didn't have any strings attached, just pure, raw, physical attraction. If he had it his way, that information would have stayed with him but fucking Four Eyes just had to goad him into saying that he found her hot.

He really needs to kick that nerd's ass one of these days.

After those words tumbled out of his mouth, a chain of events started which lead to Brainiac somehow becoming friends with Uraraka. Some fuckers took a picture of them hugging and it somehow caused a schoolwide gossip chain about their nonexistent relationship. It only lasted for about a day because both class 1A and 1B had some insane monsters for class reps but still…

Bakugou had to admit- he was fucking pissed as shit when those rumors surfaced. He didn't know why but the idea of that mind control fucker dating her made him want to throw up and then beat the shit out of someone. For a while, he actually thought that Brainiac actually mind controlled Uraraka using that fucking quirk of his to make her date him.

If that were the case, there would be nothing left to bury.

Luckily for Brainiac, Four Eyes managed to calm him down by using his nerd logic to convince him that Shinsou would never do such a thing and even if he wanted to, his quirk wouldn't allow that to happen. Bakugou hoped that the Brainiac knew that Iida just saved his life.

Of course, it was revealed that Uraraka and Brainiac were just friends and nothing else. A bunch of dishonest fuckers snapped a picture of them hugging and it flew all over the damn school. For some reason, Uraraka became the target of a bunch of fuckers who absolutely hated her. Because of their hatred, they made that dumb fucking rumor that her and Brainiac were dating. The thing was- nobody really knew who started the damn rumor.

All Bakugou knew that it was nobody from either his class or 1B started or spread those bullshit pictures and the rumors. He knew it was easy to blame it on the copycat fucker but Monoma was just as angry as he was that one of his classmates was the subject of rumors. Even though both his class and the class full of extras were free from suspicion, that still left the entirety of the fucking school. All the first-year support and general classes were still suspects and that didn't even take account of the second- and third-year students who no doubt hated the first-year students because they made them look like shit.

It was like finding a needle in a needled factory...that went out of business fifty years and became converted to three different places since.

He was beyond pissed the fuck off that those assholes still out there. Probably laughing at the stupid ass rumor they caused. He wanted to beat the fuck out of them but he knew that he couldn't just beat up most of the school.

Well, he could- he was the best after all. He didn't want to get expelled.

Besides, he knew how fucking terrifying Ponytail and Four Eyes could get whenever they were really determined about something. He remembered Four Eyes going after a fucking serial killer because said killer injured his brother which made him think twice about really fucking with him for a moment. He also remembers Ponytail almost going nuts when she took the entire class out to eat and Four Eyes and Icy-Hot offered to split the bill with her. Bakugou felt the fear of god his soul. If anyone was willing to get to the bottom of this shit, it would be them.

He still was dealing with a different problem, however- his reaction towards the entire fiasco. He spent so much time outright denying his actual feelings. That wasn't exactly true, he _thought_ that he just thought she was hot and was annoyed by Four Eyes' fucking pestering. Bakugou understood that Four Eyes was close friends with Uraraka and at first that's why he thought why Four Eyes was so adamant into getting them together. That dweeb treated her like a daughter and Bakugou guessed that he really approved of a potential relationship.

When he believed that Brainiac and Uraraka were a couple- it opened his eyes. He was really fucking miserable for those short few hours where he thought Uraraka and Brainiac were actually a couple. The closest feeling he could think of was when he thought he was the cause of All Might's end. That despite all his strength, skill, and intelligence he couldn't do anything about it…

That is when he realized that Four Eyes kept pushing him to ask Uraraka out because he knew that his feelings ran deeper than just physical attraction. Bakugou huffed in equal parts irritation and amusement. He couldn't believe a nerd with a sex drive of a turnip was subtly trying to push him towards Uraraka.

Bakugou turned to his side and saw that clock read three in the morning. If tomorrow hadn't been the start of the weekend, he would have been fuming that he couldn't go to sleep but he just felt so _hollow_. Then he glanced at his bedside table to look at the new addition to it- a class picture. Bakugou only put that picture there because it had Uraraka in it. The blonde grunted in amusement. He always was just as creepy as Deku when it came to people they admired.

He thought back to what Four Eyes said to him earlier-

 _"You've lucked out today, Bakugou but sooner or later Uraraka will find someone. If you don't make you move after all this then you have nobody to blame but yourself."_

He was completely right of course. Uraraka meant more than any of those other bitches that he couldn't give any more fucks about. Bakugou huffed, of all the things to fucking during his time in UA, falling for a girl was not one of them. He denied it for as long as he could but the fact was that he cared deeply about Uraraka and didn't just want to get into her pants.

Bakugou steeled himself and made a decision- he was going to ask her out. But just as he made that resolution, a thought popped into his head. The last several hours for Uraraka must have been _painful_. She had to deal with so much shit because some fuckers thought she was dating a guy. Yeah, Four Eyes, Ponytail, and Man Hands urged the school to put out a formal announcement regarding social media and bullying but Uraraka still had that fucking stigma attached to her. He didn't want to do anything to make her life harder. He knew that Uraraka was fucking tough as nails but the thought of more shit being thrown her way made him feel extremely guilty.

Was he _really_ going to let her suffer through all of that bullshit just because he couldn't take not being with her?

He didn't know what to do…

* * *

Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Kendou stood outside the conference room of UA waiting patiently. They had compiled a report about what the rumors surrounding Uraraka and Shinsou entailed and were waiting for a response with baited breath

"You think they are going to do anything?" Kendou asked, apprehensively.

"They can't possibly let this situation slide without any actions, can they?" Momo hypothesized. "The events that happened over the last twenty-four hours or so caused quite a stir and it would reflect badly on the school if they don't do anything to address."

"I don't believe "badly" is a harsh enough word to describe any potential inaction from the school." Iida articulated, a small amount of anger laced in his tone. "It would be an outrage for the school to just let this incident pass by without doling out the requisite punishment!"

Momo nodded "You're right, Iida! UA is much better than that. I believe that right now, they are forming a plan that will make sure that the delinquents who have spread this rumor will be punished swiftly and severely!"

Kendou sighed in disappointment as she saw the optimism radiant from her two wealthy friends. She knew that the school was likely going to do the bare minimum since in the grand scheme of things- with villain attacks and training future heroes that a bunch of social media gossip was barely a blip on the radar for them. Kendou knew that they had quite a skewed view of the world due to the wealthy were born in and what they viewed as injustice, people like her viewed as just something that they would have to deal with it.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, the door to the conference room finally opened and the UA staff that were at the meeting such as Aizawa, Kan, Nezu, and Hound Dog walked out slowly.

The three class reps stood in attention as both Kan and Aizawa approached them.

Class 1B's teacher smiled at them "First of all, I would like to sincerely thank all of you for telling us about what happened. We are all proud that you three care so much about your fellow students."

The three students smiled back, with Kendou's being the biggest and responded accordingly "Thank you."

Aizawa scratched the back of his head "So we emailed an announcement regarding the use of social media to all students. You don't have to worry about this anymore."

Iida and Momo scrunched their faces in confusion "That's it?"

Aizawa looked at them like they had grown two heads "Yes…? That's all we can do."

"But what about the strain those disgusting rumors put upon both Uraraka and Shinsou?" Momo argued "Are you not going to do anything about that?"

"We can't exactly delve into student's personal lives like that" Aizawa explained "And besides, most of the picture were deleted as soon as it became known that punishment may be given."

"So, this is the end of this scandal? Nothing else?" Iida asked, outraged.

Aizawa sighed "Look- I know that all three of you feel strongly about this but this is what it's gonna be like once you become a hero. Not a day will go by without you being the subject of terrible rumors." he said flatly before walking away with Kan.

Momo covered her mouth with her hands to mask the shock that was overcoming her "I...I can't believe that an _email_ is the most they are going to do about the subject!" she lamented.

Kendou put a hand on both of her friends' shoulders "Look guys, I know this really stings but I think Aizawa brings up a good point about dealing with rumors."

"To hell he does!" Iida yelled "The people who made those disgusting rumors and comments regarding both Uraraka and Shinsou weren't total strangers. All of this was localized within our school so that meant that our _peers_ spread this bile around! Are we supposed to let all of that slide?!"

Momo nodded her head enthusiastically I agree completely, Iida! If the school isn't going to help us then me have to take matters into our own hands!"

"Wait...You guys aren't seriously going to do your own detective work to find out who did what, are you?"

Both of Kendou fellow reps looked at her, determination staining their faces. She should have known that they would be willing to do such a thing. After all, they did go on a secret mission to rescue Bakugou from the League of Villains. After doing such a thing, she supposed that some amateur sleuthing wouldn't be that difficult for them.

"So I can't do anything to convince you two to just drop it?" Kendou asked one final time

Iida and Momo shook their heads

"Well, then I guess I'm joining you two. This entire debacle pissed me off too and I'm afraid that you two may go over the top without someone like me to bring you down to earth!"

Iida and Momo cheered at Kendou's self-enlistment

"That's good to hear." Iida praised

"We needed someone like you on our little team. Iida and I are sort of clueless when it comes to the subject of social media and everyday gossip." Momo admitted

Kendou crossed her arms and smiled "So you two were planning to do something even though you had no plan? That doesn't sound like you two at all! But I can see your confusion. None of you have any accounts on anything and both of you went to private schools before UA were stuff like this isn't that common."

"We are well aware. that's why we placed quite a bit of hope on your joining our crusade." Iida said

Kendou giggled "Now I want to know what you would have done without my help. Were you just going to interrogate every student not from class 1A and 1B and determine if they were innocent or guilty?"

"If that was what it had to take…" Iida began before Kendou cut him off

"You guys are insane. We're going to have to spend a lot of time combing through account timeless for a lot of people. God knows that I just want to call up Tetsu so he could beat the hell out of everyone involved."

Momo raised an eyebrow "Tetsutetsu?"

"Yup. Perks of dating a guy like him- he's pretty devoted. It's sometimes a bit too much but I appreciate it."

"You are correct that this Endeavor will eat up a lot of time. It will take a while for us to find our culprits. And that's _if_ we find out about our culprits." Iida speculated

"But it's worth the effort...for our friends" Momo addressed

Iida and Kendou nodded at her assessment. All of this work will be worth it to find who had spread those vile rumors.

Unbeknownst to them, Kan and Aizawa were having a conversation as they walked away.

"You think that those three are going to be content with the actions we took?" 1B's teacher asked

"I know that they won't. May I remind you that Iida and Yaoyorozu went on a vigilante mission to rescue Bakugou?"

"So you're counting on both of them and Kendou to try to investigate?"

"The school's hands are tied. Personal freedoms and all that jazz. I can count on them to get to the bottom of all this."

"Staking such responsibilities on your students? Don't you do enough of that sleeping in class?"

"I had to give up my normal sleeping hours to train Shinsou" Aizawa defended himself.

"That doesn't explain all the times you sleep in class before and after you started training Shinsou…"

"Working as a teacher and pro hero is tiring, Kan…"

"I would be more sympathetic but a vast majority of teachers have the same burdens as you do. Hell, Present Mic has a radio show as well! You're just lazy" Kan wasn't buying Aizawa's excuses "Sooner or later, Iida and Yaoyorozu are going to be tired of filling in for you and actually appeal to Nezu to take your job." he joked.

"I am _not_ lazy" Aizawa huffed.

* * *

"You okay, dude? Juzo lightly gripped Shinsou's shoulder to get his attention "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with this shit right after you joined."

Before Shinsou could respond, Tetsutetsu started yelling in the background "It's fucking bullshit! Fuck those assholes for spreading those shitty rumors about you and Uraraka!" Both Kaibara and Tokage were holding him back from running into to other classes and just wailing on the students.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude!" Kaibara

"Not everyone who isn't in our class or 1A is involved!" Tokage continued Kaibara's arguments

Both Juzo and Shinsou simply stared at the scene in front of them

"Does this happen often?"

"Yeah...Tetsutetsu is like that. He's loyal to a fault though and is just furious that you had to deal with all this crap."

Shinsou smirked "That's...kinda noble, really."

"Tetsutetsu is a good friend to have and considering Kendou's general positivity, a good boyfriend as well."

"Wait, Kendou, the class rep is dating that guy?"

Juzo chuckled "Everyone was just as shocked as you are right now. Hell, Monoma almost cried...Poor douche has the biggest crush on Kendou. Turns out she likes good guys that are fiercely loyal."

"Huh...not the weirdest thing I heard…" Shinsou then turned to Juzo "About the rumors...I'm fine I guess."

"You really are?"

"Yea. I dealt with a lot of crap growing up about how my quirk was evil and that I should give up on being a hero."

"Shit man, I'm sorry that you had to deal with stuff like that all your life…"

"It's no bother. I made it to the hero course and that's all that matters."

"Still, it sucks man."

"Well, it is easier to deal with now that I have people who have my back." Shinsou smiled

Tetsutetsu, Kaibara, and Tokage stopped their miniature bout to talk to Shinsou.

"You're part of the family now" Kaibara said with a smile

"If anyone fucks with you, just tell me!" Tetsutetsu grinned

Tokage simply ripped her hand off and threw it on Shinsou's lap "If you ever need a hand, just tell us!" she chuckled.

Shinsou stared at her in confusion while everyone else just groaned in agony

"This is the fifth time you did that bit this month, Setsuna!" Juzo yelled


	8. Practice Run

Shinsou stood outside the door to room- 1S for the support heroes. To be fair, that room was given the unofficial name "Mei's workshop" considering that she did the bulk of the work that took place in that room. It was also where she spent so much time that Power Loader commissioned a full bath and a (rarely used) bed for sleep.

To be honest, the latter information is probably why the room was labelled "Mei's workshop."

Shinsou had nothing but respect for Mei's amazing work ethic. Okay, that was a lie. He was a little creeped out at how single-minded she was whenever she was working. But the good thing about her obsessive lifestyle was that she was locked out of the loop regarding such endeavors.

He looked down at the mask that she helped build and thanked whatever deity that was watching over him. The fact that it sustained some damage meant that he had a conversation starter.

Shinsou took a moment to decide whether or not to knock on the door but decided against it. He never pictured Mei as the type to care about common courtesy. Once he stepped into the room, he took a good look around his surroundings.

The place was a huge mess.

There were parts and fully completed pieces of tech just lying around. He heard some noises coming from the back of the room and just assumed it was Mei tinkering with some new gadgets. He figured that Mei was too wrapped in her world to notice someone opening the door and intruding in on her work.

"Hey Hatsume? You in here?" he called out.

The sounds of her work ceased as she stepped into view. Shinsou raised a single eyebrow in interest. She had a lot less grease stains adorning her body than usual, which told him that her work just started. Aside from that, she looked exactly like he pictured her. She still had her jacket wrapped around her waist and she still had her high-tech looking goggles and her the black tank top that was apparently all she needed to cover her while she was doing things like welding.

She still neglected to wear a bra and Shinsou began the arduous challenge of trying not to stare at Mei's breasts.

He didn't really think of himself as perverted or anything but the girl he had a huge crush on was just hanging out without a bra. A part of him figured that she wouldn't care if people stared at them but the rational side of him won and he did his best to avert his eyes.

"Ah, my eleven o'clock appointment is here!"

"You remembered?"

Mei wagged her finger in interest "I always remember my business meetings! You don't get far in the world of hero support if you're not consistent! Though you are ten minutes early so that explains why you had to call out my name."

Shinsou let out a mild "huh" at that statement. He always figured Mei was super absent minded but it turns out that she saved all of her concentration and focus on the things that mattered to her. Which apparently did not include sleep most of the time.

Why did he develop a crush on her of all people?

"Yeah, the mask is sorta damaged after the Joint training session we all had."

Mei grinned "Ah yes! That's the reason why you moved up to the hero course, right?"

Shinsou smiled "Yeah...I couldn't have done it without your help, you know that right?"

To his surprise, Mei softly laid a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. Had his words actually affected her? He wondered just what she would say to him now.

"Oh Shinsou...when you become a hero…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put in a good word for me?"

He didn't know what he expected...but he was still let down by what she just said.

"I mean, think of it Shinsou! Imagine you're getting awarded for your bravery ten years down the line and some journo asks you "What helped you become a hero?" and then you respond by showing off your tech and going "my mechanic, the awesome Mei Hatsume made my gear" and then all the heroes watching will decide to ditch the losers making their gear and move on to me!"

Despite the fact that Mei did not say what he was hoping for, Shinsou still cracked a smile at her words. It was nice to see someone be so utterly confident in his chances of becoming a great hero. Even after battling the odds day in and day out and actually reaching the hero course, there were still days where he felt low and hearing talk about how he's gonna be a great hero as if it were a given made him feel something.

He didn't know if that was due to the fact that he had a crush on her but he honestly couldn't really care.

"So, what's the damage?"

"Huh?" Shinsou snapped back into reality "Oh yeah, just some cracks along the muzzle. That last match really turned into something. Monoma nearly broke arm copying Midoriya's quirk so he was out early. Mineta and Ashido were the wildcards...we didn't even think of them and they made us regret our choices.

Mei cocked her head to the side "All the students from the support classes were watching the fights. I still think the third battle was the roughest. Iida had a building dropped on him!"

There were the barest traces of worry in her voice and Shinsou picked up on that. Despite his normally logical thought process, he couldn't help but feel a bit miffed that the first time he heard apprehension come from her was a result of Iida.

He remembered that her and Iida had quite the match during the Sports Festival and she seemed like she was having the time of her life. Maybe those two had a secret relationship? He couldn't be too sure. He knew that Iida kept everything under wraps so it wouldn't be a surprise if they kept it hidden, and even if they weren't dating, nothing discounted the fact that Mei might have a longstanding crush on Iida. It wasn't the craziest concept, Uraraka has a thing for Bakugou and he himself has a crush on Mei. he needed to subtly inquire about that.

"So...you were worried about Iida?"

 _Fucking nailed it_

"Yes...He had a _building_ dropped on him." Mei stated matter of factly

"Well...Uh, Todoroki and Tetsutetsu were really hurt as well."

Mei scoffed "I know that and I'm kinda mad Todoroki keeps rejecting any more advanced gear I developed. He wasn't that stubborn before when I upgraded his suit but now he's pushing himself extremely hard. I'm not too sure about Tetsutetsu but I did hear that he went inside an oven to withstand the heat. But still, their bullheadedness is annoying to deal with."

"I...didn't know you felt that way…"

"Of course I do!" Mei practically yelled "If anyone gets hurt...or worse out there...especially if they are using my gear or gadgets then I feel like it's on me. That's why I'm so keen on advertising myself! Sure, I would be lying if I said that I don't strive for fame, business deals, or money but in my heart, the reason why I work is to help all of you people. Heroes risk their lives day in and day out to keep everyone safe. If my tech makes your lives just a bit easier, you know that I'm gonna do anything in my power to do my part."

Shinsou was sincerely touched by her speech. All of his preconceptions of Mei being just "that kooky girl who wanted to get paid" were shattered. He didn't know what he had expected but it sure as hell wasn't that. A thought popped into his head and at first, he did his best to just ignore it but it kept nagging incessantly until he was forced to acknowledge it

 _She's too good for you_

That was the truth. Mei has the ability to become a great hero using all her gadgets but she never thought about that at all. No, instead she's devoting herself to help others. All the fame that she could have gotten flying solo didn't matter to her. She knew that helping other heroes would make Japan a safer place. Her selflessness made his dream seem his lifelong dream seem downright narcissistic. These thoughts made Shinsou extremely uncomfortable so naturally he did what any other teen would do in this situation, change the subject.

"You heard about those rumors?"

"Not really. Don't really keep up with rumors...or talk to people." Mei affirmed

"Well, it had to do with me actually" Shinsou stated, matter of factly

"Really? Were people talking about how you switched over from general studied to the hero course?"

"Not really…"

Mei shrugged her shoulders as she filled the cracks of Shinsou's mouthpiece with some sort of plaster "That was my one guess"

"Well, a bunch of people thought that Uraraka and I are in a relationship because some people took pictures of us hugging and spread it around."

"That...sure is weird."

"Well, long story short, there's a whole thing going around about her and Bakugou being a thing and now a bunch of people are accusing her of sleeping around."

Mei clicked her tongue in sympathy "That's a shame. Uraraka seems like a good person. She doesn't deserve to have that happen to her"

Shinsou began rubbing the back of his neck "I know, it's pretty terrible. I can deal with it no problem because the worst I get is some people asking me if I'm cool with them "taking on Uraraka" which is still pretty gross mind you. Uraraka has to deal with most of the garbage."

Even though she was still repairing his mouthpiece, Mei was still very into the story "You two cleared it up, right? For the other students?"

"Well, we informed the class reps of both classes and they gave the rundown to class 1A and 1B. Everyone in those two classes are know the truth and are just as offended with these lies as me and Uraraka are. Thing is, the school just gave out an email discouraging rumors and won't do anything else to stop this."

"Something tells me that you all aren't happy with that?"

"Not at all. Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Kendou are investigating this on their own time to see who started the rumors and took the pictures."

Mei chuckled earnestly "Why am I not surprised? Well if they need any technology to help their little search, you tell them they could always come to me." After she said that line, she handed Shinsou back his mouthpiece.

"Alright, it's as good as new. If you have any problems with anything else, schedule another appointment with me."

As Mei shooed him away Shinsou knew this was his golden opportunity to ask her out. He steeled himself for a brief moment before-

"Hey...Hatsume?"

She turned around "What's up?"

"I...uh…" Shinsou had lost his nerve and he bowed his head "T-Thank you for fixing my gear!"

Mei snorted "Nice Midoriya impression!"

* * *

"So, you pulled a Deku?" Uraraka asked while (not really) trying to hide her laugh.

Shinsou felt his face heat up before he delivered a comeback "At least I talked to Hatsume!"

"Honey, I think talking to her actually gave you _less_ of a chance." Uraraka shot back while Shinsou just grumbled

Uraraka ruffled Shinsou's hair in an effort to cheer him up "Come on, you must have made some good progress!"

"Well...I did find out more about her and it honestly makes me like her more…"

Uraraka shot him a wry grin "Oooh! Tell me more!"

"I always thought she was doing this for the cash but she genuinely feels like her she owes it to pro heroes to make them gadgets that would make their lives easier and that she feels a sense of guilt whenever she sees them hurt."

Uraraka covered the gasp that threatened to escape her mouth "Are we talking about the same Hatsume?"

Shinsou let out a contented sigh "Yeah...I was just as shocked as you were."

"Mei always seemed so weird! I had no idea that she was so noble! It...It makes all the jealousy I had for her back when I thought her and Deku were a thing feel so much worse. I never realized that I was feeling so bitter towards someone who was so nice!"

"Hey, you recognized your awful behavior and you made an effort to change" Shinsou reassured her "That makes you better than a lot of people who simply refuse to change."

"You think so?"

"I know so" Shinsou confirmed "Besides...I don't think Mei noticed your former jealousy towards her. She never bought it up once."

Uraraka breathed a sigh of relief "That's good to hear. Though I don't think Mei would talk much about anything romantic." Uraraka chirped

"Yeah...about that"

"Are you saying that Mei was talking about dating with you?" Uraraka squealed as she clasped her hands "What did she talk about?"

"I think...I think she and Iida are dating" Shinsou admitted

"What?" Uraraka asked in disbelief "What makes you think that Iida is dating her?" Uraraka almost couldn't believe that sentence through her laughter."

"She was talking about how worried she was when she saw Iida getting a building dropped on him during the battle between out classes and she looked devastated…"

"I think that has to do with the fact that Iida had a building dropped him Shinsou. Like, the fact that he kinda brushed it off is kinda amazing because Juzo's Softening quirk deactivates when he's knocked out. He just kinda took a building and got bruised up a bit...that's weird." Uraraka quickly caught herself rambling "What I mean is that she saw someone who helped get eyes on her in the sports festival who later became a valued customer almost die. Not everything is about romance…"

Shinsou's continuous sulking made it clear that he didn't buy her logic so Uraraka resorted to drastic measures.

She took her cellphone and began talking.

"Uh...Uraraka? What are you doing?"

Uraraka soundly ignored him as a sinister grin spread on her face "Oh, hey Iida! Quick question, are you and Hatsume dating"

Shinsou's eyes widened in surprise "Uraraka don't-"

He didn't finish his demand due to another interruption "So just acquaintances? That's what I thought. Thanks Iida! By the way, what kind of girl _do_ you like?" She giggled "You're gonna have to tell me sometime!"

She then turned to Shinsou with a cheeky grin "See? You're fine! Now all you have to do is man up and ask her! Now help me practice asking Bakugou out! Who knows? Maybe I might inspire you to do the same thing? I could play a pretty convincing Mei, if I do say so myself."

Shinsou shook his head "Yeah...I'll take your word on that…"

Uraraka slapped him on the shoulder "Just put on the voice changing thingy and act like Bakugou!"

Shinsou raised his hand "Question, what if I'm not able to portray the amount of scumbag that Bakugou is."

Uraraka laughed in a sarcastic tone that bled contempt "Yeah, yeah, Bakugou is a jerk. We all heard that like a hundred times. Just help me out here, okay?"

Shinsou sighed once again "Fine..."

He put on the voice changer and fiddled with the settings before reaching an octave that fit Bakugou "Okay, how should I start this?"

Uraraka tapped a finger to her chin "Remember that Bakugou has a crush on me too. Well, he at least thinks I'm cute so you can't say anything like "I think you're fucking disgusting and you make my skin crawl" Okay?"

"Okay, where the hell did that come from?"

Uraraka tilted her head "What did what come from?"

"You started talking exactly like Bakugou. It's disturbing coming from a normal person."

"It's easy!" Uraraka beamed "Just be you with no filter and add a ton of curse words! Honestly, I wish I could be like that all the time! I would go around going "Hey, you fucking Deku, you're a great friend!" or "Fucking Iida! You're so smart!" it really spices things up!" she chuckled

Shinsou held his hands up in a "stop" motion "Alright, I get it. You can act normal. Just let me act like Bakugou and you act like a dignified human being."

Uraraka gave him a mock salute "Aya, aye captain. Let's start!"

"Hey Bakugou!" Uraraka started, struggling not to laugh at the absurdity of this situation.

"The fuck's up with you?"

Uraraka coyly bought her hands behind her back "Just thinking~"

"About what? Midoriya?"

Uraraka grunted "Gonna stop you there, Shinsou. Bakugou would never call him Midoriya. It's always "fucking Deku" got it?"

"You're right, sorry. Let me start over." Shinsou cleared his throat "About what? fucking Deku?" he got out of character "How was that?"

Uraraka stroked her chin "Hmm...He would never stop at just "fucking Deku" Try adding something insulting at the end like "That spinach haired piece of shit!"

"You know Midoriya's our friend, right?" Shinsou pointed out "Should we really be saying things like that about him?"

Uraraka waved off his concerns "Relax, it's just roleplay!"

"This sounds vaguely sexual…"

Uraraka snapped her fingers in front of his face "Focus! The only thing I want to "vaguely sexual" is Bakugou here!"

"...Did you think that was a euphemism or…?" Shinsou shook his head "Never mind, let me do this again. "Fucking Deku? That spinach haired piece of shit!"

"No, no. I want to talk about _you,_ Bakugou."

"Bakugou" crossed his arms "And what the fuck is that?"

Uraraka shook her head "another mess up, Shinsou."

"Really? I thought I was doing good…"

"We know that Bakugou is interested in me, so he won't be confrontational. He's gonna lift his head up and do that's _adorable_ little smug smirk that he only does when he knows he won something. And then he's gonna go "Tch, took you long enough, Uraraka!" The chestnut-haired girl cooed as she squeezed her eyes shut in glee

"Okay, did you really need to have me here?" Shinsou said as he took his mouthpiece off "it seemed that you had this storyboarded in your head."

Uraraka didn't even care that she just indulged in some fantasies "I was thinking about this moment for a while. I guess this is a sign that I should finally put my money where my mouth is?"

Shinsou shrugged "You know that he likes you. Go for it."

"You're right. I need to be bold with Bakugou! Great advice Shinsou!"

"I really didn't do much-"

"I should really do what you did for me! Give me your mouthpiece so I can become Hatsume!"

"Yeah, that's not happening. But if you do ask Bakugou out soon, I'm gonna talk to Mei about my feelings."

Uraraka pumped her fist into the air "Deal!"


End file.
